Total Drama Riding Shotgun: Part One (Up for Adoption or Co-Authorship
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: There I was, watching one of the old Total Drama Island episodes when lightning, of all things, flies out of my TV while it was stuck on a frame of Izzy. And now I'm here, a few days before Island, stuck inside Izzy's body! Granted I can control her body Sometimes, but that's beside the point. I have a plan, a plan to get that sweet million, a plan that will change TD forever


**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any of it's affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

The first thing I felt was searing pain as the lightning from my TV set rammed into me. Needless to say, that elicited a scream from me. The first thing I heard when my eyes opened again was insane laughter and a distinctly male voice over top of that.

"So what?You think that its a good idea for _Me_ to enter this reality show of yours? And they say I'm crazy." A female Voice says from a location I can't pinpoint. I feel like I know that voice from somewhere but...Nah, _that's_ impossible. She doesn't exist. I try to look around, to pinpoint where the voices are coming from but..Can't! Now that was scary, being unable to control your movements terrified me. Soon I realized that none of my other functions were working either, I couldn't move my hands to run it through my hair, I couldn't even breathe! But I felt, I felt the intake of air into my lungs,but this was not by my own doing, someone else was pulling the strings.

I quickly I counted up the things I could do, unknowingly doing so out loud. "I can see, hear, and feel, why can't I do anything else?! Am I dead? Is this the...Wrong Place? Did I do something wrong? No, I couldn't have! I'm a model person, the pinnacle of society! The bes-!" My ramblings are cut short by the female voice again, closer this time however.

 _"Hiya. You're new, must be getting crazier. Hehe, oh well. If I had to guess you're the voice of my pride seeing as your just so vain, but you're a guy...Weird."_ She says, clearly unhinged, again I feel like I know her voice from somewhere.

"I'm not a voice!" I call. "I'm a human! One who can't feel..anything." Reality hits me as I realize that I may as well be a voice, it's all I _can_ do now.

"Well Mr. Human, my name's Izzy, Izzy Connelly! And I'll be your host for-Oh wait! Hang on Chrissy-boy's come back." I stop listening, and, if I had any, my skin would have paled. Being that I was of a huge Total Drama fan I knew everything there was to know about the characters, especially my Waifu Courtney, but that was beside the point Izzy's full name was Izzy Connelly, the fact that this girl said she was crazy, and that she shared the same name as the insane redhead on the show could only mean-

"OK, let me rephrase that, you come on my show you get a free ticket out of this Madhouse and onto my uh 'resort', keep in mind Izzy your the only one here who knows what they'll get if they come aboard. Turning me down would be _really_ crazy." He says and steps into my(?) view. There he was, in all his mad glory: Chris McClain. His hair was exactly like it was in the cartoon. I know, a teen watching a cartoon, that was oh so weird. Well, to that I say: I'm a weird guy, I hang out with nerds, play too many video games to be healthy, and to top it off I write fanfiction, tons of it. People think I'm weird, so I be weird.

Anyway there he was, I could see all of it. I even saw those little sparks of insanity that flickered within those black orbs of his. Only difference between him now and him in the cartoon was that he, and everything else, looked real. I grin, and feel Izzy do the same. "You make a good point Chrissy-my-boy, so deal." She says, throwing her hand out for him to shake. "I just can't wait to stretch my legs at your, um 'resort'. She adds as he shakes it.

"That's right Miss. Connelly, a _resort nothing else._ " Chris adds, putting a bit of extra venom in his voice.

Then, he gets his stuff and leaves, ensuring that Izzy knew the date she'd be picked up by the boat.

Then she turns her attention to me. _"OK, you say that your not a voice. Fine. So what do you think you are, 'cause i'm pretty sure your not a human being. Pretty sure."_ She, um, says? Thinks? I'll figure it out later. "Maybe the lightning strike that brought me here and put me in your head made me a metaphysical being? Capable of watching but never interacting?" I wonder aloud, then I feel Izzy try to think about what I just said. "Don't bother, that theory is already false, I can feel what you feel.

 _"Well, maybe your like a split personality. If I just let go of control over my body maybe you can take the reins? Boy that would be cool, then I wouldn't have to remember to breathe every few seconds, that would become your job."_ I open my, metaphorical, mouth to retort but close it when I feel Izzy stand up and start to fall back. "Izzy, I don't think that this is a good idea!" I do my best to yell, so that she understands. But she seems to ignore me as her eyes close.

Then I feel it. A tugging, pulling sensation that makes me want to travel in a certain direction. I, quote unquote, 'fly' towards the feeling and find it, then i'm jump-started into reality. I can breathe whenever I want, I can turn, I can move! All of my movements are my own again!

On a whim I slam my-no Izzy's-No, _Our_ hand into the chair behind me, stopping ourself from falling. I feel the leather of the couch, smooth and warm. I push myself up and brush some dust off of Izzy"s skirt, which was hard given how tangled it was. "So, as it would seem my clothes don't switch when I take control." I say, analyzing all the clothing I can see from my position. "And my gender doesn't change either, which would mean that for all intents and purposes I am you, Izzy." I take a deep breath in, enjoying the cool air flow into my lungs.

 _"Hey cool, I was right! I don't have to remember to breathe now! Man does this feel weird, I, like, feel everything that you feel and stuff, but I can't move my body, makes me feel small! Hehe."_

I take a moment to consider my next few words carefully before speaking. "Izzy, I have a plan, one that could help us win Chris' little game show, but I need your help in order to enact it. So how about a deal, I'll help us win by using your body when need be, and you win the prize of the game. AND you get to learn all about my world's history, and everything I know about your world.

 _"Umm, nah. Your plan seems fair but even I can see the loopholes in it. How about this, we both get equal shares of my body. Neither overpowering the other. That sound nice? I think it does, but it's really your call."_ She says in her usual insane voice

"Fair...Point." I say after a moment, shocked that she, of all people, could come up with such a genius plan. "Deal. Part of my deal still stands, and yours works in tandem with it, so." I give a deep sigh. "Let's get started with explaining my world to you, i'll just give you the main points though. I guess we'll start with the elephant in the room." I take in a deep breath, and then speak slowly. "Izzy, you are a TV character, specifically a cartoon character."

She takes the news surprisingly well, and that kicks off a long lengthy conversation, one that I decide to keep in our head as to avoid suspicion from the orderlies Izzy says are outside the room. We chat for awhile and eventually decide to head to sleep. Tomorrow I will have one day to explain o her my plan while she packs her things, I can only hope that I don't end up breaking this reality because of my being here.

We close our eyes and I whisper, "Goodnight Izzy." and she whispers back, "Goodnight V." She whispers back, drifting into unconsciousness. However I remain awake, staring into the empty void that is created whenever she closes her eyes. Strangely it would seem that I have the option to take control when she is sleeping. I consider it for awhile, but eventually decide against it; It could potentially ruin my future ties with her if she ever found out.

Instead I drift off to sleep peacefully, excitement bubbling up in my metaphorical chest. Why? Because, having the ability to walk around as Izzy means I can cause massive changes to the Total Drama series as a whole, meaning that my fanfictions can finally come true! I can't wait to get on that island.

* * *

Days pass and Izzy is brought up to speed on his plan, and is brought to the island to begin the show, only a few more minutes stand in their way...

* * *

 **Author's note: Just a few things to say this time around. One of them is: whatever descriptions of the 'voice' character you get, don't expect them to represent me exactly, you might get a few hints here or there, but nothing serious. The other thing is..Please Review! I need to know whether or not this fandom is still alive or not, and if I should continue this, because I have plans to go all the way to Total Drama All-Stars with this story and I don't want to put work into something that won't be read anyway. Anyhow**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


End file.
